


Never Forget

by MedieavalBeabe



Series: Cliched Titles For Your Relationship With Peter Maximoff [6]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Memory Loss, Peter Has No Respect For Personal Space, Romance, but that's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedieavalBeabe/pseuds/MedieavalBeabe
Summary: After an accident at the library leaves you unable to remember him, Peter decides the only way to do that is simple: to recreate the night of your first kiss. But will he be able to pull it off?





	Never Forget

**Author's Note:**

> An update on the last note I made on this series; after watching X-Men: Dark Phoenix, I've decided there will be 10 fics in this series in total. The next one promises to be a bit darker and a bit less fluffy.

It started with a trip to the library. A simple trip to the library, or at least it ought to have been.

One of the things Peter’s always admired about you is your love of reading. True, there are times he’d rather your attention was on him than the book in your hands, which is the reason why, when you’re curled up on the sofa reading, he often cuddles up to you or starts trying to kiss you until you give in and put the thing down. But the fact you’re patient enough to sit and read, unlike him, is a quality he finds, well, admirable. Peter loses patience with reading even when he skim-reads, he can get a book read in at least ten seconds when he does that, but when you sit and read you look so peaceful, like when you’re asleep, and he loves it.

And there are times when you manage to give your attention both to him and your book by letting him cuddle up to you whilst you read out loud to him.

So, of course, one Saturday when you told him you had to go to the library to return your books, and check out enough to keep you going for the next two weeks, he was more than happy to literally run you over there.

“I’m surprised,” you comment, pouring over the line of books on the top shelf in front of you. “I never thought I’d see you in a library in a million years.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing!” Peter appears by the side of your ladder, grinning cockily at you. “Anyway, I figured if I did something nice for you, you might do something nice for me...Ow!”

You’d just kicked at his shoulder and he hadn’t ducked in time. “Peter, not here!” Though the pair of you still hadn’t got as far as actually getting physical yet, you had recently started experimenting in what the rest of the world labelled as “heavy petting.” In short, a few nights ago, you’d actually touched each other, underwear on the whole way, and it had been amazing, although you were a little embarrassed talking about it in public.

Peter glances at you, worriedly. “Careful, that ladder doesn’t look very steady.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine.” You run your fingers over the line of books in front of you, seeking any you haven’t read.

Peter wanders away from you to look at some of the other titles, wondering if any of them will appeal to you. “You know, I’m surprised you haven’t read everything in here by now.”

You laugh. “Peter, they get new books in every day, how could I possibly read all of them?”

“Well, most of them, then.” You spot a book that looks interesting, and which has also been put back on the wrong shelf. You lean over, reaching for it. Peter looks back at you. “You’re gonna fall.”

“No, I’m not,” you singsong back, although it is tricky to reach the book from your perch.

“Yes, you are,” Peter returns in the same manner.

“Am not.” You balance one foot on the ladder, the other stretching out behind you like you’re dancing Swan Lake, your fingertips brushing the book’s spine.

_“(Y/N)!”_ Peter yelps, rushing forwards to catch you.

You grab the book and pull yourself back onto the ladder. “See?” You grin as you take a step down the next rung. “I told you I wouldn’t fall.”

That’s when the rung you’re on decides to break. You let out a yelp and even though Peter catches you, he hears the sickly thud as the side of your head smacks against the bookshelf and you go limp in his arms.

_“(Y/N)?”_ The book falls to the floor as he supports your head, scanning your face worriedly. _“(Y/N)?_ Hey, come on, wake up, don’t do this to me!” You don’t stir. “Shit!” Peter hurtles over to the front desk in a matter of seconds but there’s no one there. “Okay, hold on, _(Y/N),_ you’re gonna be okay.” Holding you securely in his arms, Peter rushes out of the library and straight to the hospital. The woman on the desk there blinks as one second the waiting room was almost empty and the next there’s a teenage boy standing in front of her holding an unconscious girl. “Hey, you’ve got to help me, she fell off a ladder in the library and banged her head!”

Alright, so it’s not completely the truth but it works, because you’re quickly shoved into a ward and your parents notified whilst Peter paces worriedly – his pacing being everyone else’s speeding about – hoping you’re going to wake up and be okay. Truth be told, he doesn’t know what to do when someone’s unconscious beyond getting them to hospital as quickly as possible, or what might happen to you. Is it possible to do a lot of damage when you bang your head? Lorna and Wanda have had little knocks before now but the most they’ve ever got is bruises. He’s got no idea how hard you smacked your head but it must have been pretty bad to knock you out like that.

You still haven’t woken even when your parents arrive, though by this time the doctor’s checked you over and reported no real outward damage. Peter keeps hold of your hand the whole time, refusing to leave until he knows you’re alright. When your eyes finally flutter open, his heart clenches in relief. “Hey, how’re you feeling?”

Blinking, you raise a hand to your temple, rubbing the bruise. “What happened?”

“The ladder broke and you banged your head on the shelf.” Peter watches you carefully as your eyes flicker about, trying to work out where you are. “I said it didn’t look steady.”

You frown. “No offence, but...who are you?”

Peter’s relieved expression drops. Your father comes up. _“(Y/N),_ you can’t remember?”

“N-no.” You feel bad because they all look so crestfallen although you can’t actually remember seeing any of them before in your life. The man and the woman...they must be related to you, who’s the boy...your brother? Your cousin? You think hard, trying to remember something, anything, about your life, but you can’t find anything. It’s like your memories were stuffed in one great big folder and now they’re all gone. You’re fairly certain you know who you are though, even if you can’t remember anything else. The boy looks almost panicked when you say you can’t remember him. “Sorry, I’m trying but...”

“It’s okay,” he interrupts, although you can tell it’s really not.

The doctor comes in and checks you over again. After a few tests, using flashcards, he manages to confirm that you’ve got a form of retrograde amnesia “...But your memories should come back shortly.”

Your eyes flicker back to the man and woman. “So...you’re my parents?”

Your mother nods, encouragingly. “That’s right.”

“And Peter’s your-” your father begins.

“Best friend,” Peter cuts in quickly. Your parents give him an odd look but you don’t notice.

“Oh.” You smile because he seems nice. “Okay, how did we meet?”

“We met in school.” Inwardly, Peter is dying to hold you and try to make you remember, but he doesn’t want to freak you out by blurting out that you’re in a relationship that you can’t remember happening. “And you babysit for my Mom sometimes.”

Your father clears his throat. “Anyway, doctor, is there anything we can do to maybe...help jog her memory?”

The doctor scratches his head. “I’ve seen this kind of amnesia before. Sometimes little everyday things can help bring back memories. You should try to carry on as normally as possible, it’s really the only thing you can do.”

Peter lets go of your hand and gets to his feet. “Excuse me a minute.” He leaves the room at normal speed but then just starts running until he eventually stops in the middle of a desert somewhere and then just shouts out his frustration. He can’t believe this is happening. This morning, everything was normal, the two of you were happy, and now...now it’s all fallen apart because whoever runs the library was too cheap to spring for a better ladder. He takes a few deep breaths to calm himself down and shakes his head. There has to be a way to fix this.

And he’s going to find it, whatever it takes.

*

The journey home is filled with awkward silence. You’re very aware that no one’s sure what to say, after all if you can’t remember them all it’s not like you can really pick up from wherever you left off before you fell off the ladder. It’s strange, you can sort of remember things about yourself; you like reading, you hate cabbage, your favourite colour is _(Y/F/C)_...you have ice powers...of course you do. What with all that’s happened today, you almost forgot about them. Does Peter know? You decide he doesn’t because he didn’t remind you about them. But beyond that, you don’t remember anything, or anyone else.

Peter seems kind of distressed, but you suppose you can’t blame him. If you woke up and your best friend couldn’t remember who you were after however many years of being friends, you’d be pretty distraught too. Your parents keep shooting anxious glances back and forth between each other the whole car ride. Honestly, you’re really not sure what to say. You feel bad but what can you do? You just hope you can remember them all soon.

“Thanks for the lift, Mr _(Y/L/N),_ ” Peter says, politely, as the car pulls up outside his house.

“You’re welcome, Peter,” your father replies, still looking anxious.

As Peter opens his door, you feel a strange compulsion to reach over and hug him. So, you do and when he hugs you back, you’re certain that what you’re feeling for him is more than just platonic. After all, he’s very good-looking. Eventually he pushed you away with a sad smile and walks to his house. You glance at your parents.

“So...he’s my best friend? How long have we been friends?”

“Uh...” Your father shrugs.

“About a year,” your mother puts in.

“Really?” You frown. “So, what, I didn’t have any friends before him?”

“Well, no, but you sort of liked your own company...” your mother replies, sharing another glance with your father.

“Well, that sounds lonely.” You wrinkle your nose. “I’m not some sad individual who doesn’t actually do anything, am I?”

“Well, I wouldn’t say that,” your father hurries on. “Not since you and Peter started...hanging out.”

You shrug and glance towards Peter’s house, wondering what kind of things you two tend to like to do together. What kind of person is he? You can’t work it out just from what he’s wearing, or his actions. Part of you wants to run after him and start hanging out, so you can find out what’s “normal” for you two. But you can’t really, for now you have to start figuring out what’s normal for you at home. But it sounds like Peter broke you out of your shell a bit when you first started...hanging out. He really does seem down about you not remembering him.

“What’s he like?” you ask. “He seems nice.”

“He is. You two have a lot in common.”

That’s all you can really get out of your parents before they gently but firmly insist you have something to eat and go to bed, no doubt hoping a night of rest will jog your memories. You can’t sleep much, though, because you’re kind of excited about the fact that you’re best friends with a really good-looking guy. You wonder if this is one of those things like in books where you and your best friend really like each other but don’t say in case it ruins things between you.

As luck would have it, sleep or not, your memories don’t return right away. But later that day when you’re having breakfast, your father starts ranting about politics when it comes on the news and that triggers something off. He always has a go at the President when he’s on, and you suddenly remember him. Your mother takes a little longer – whilst you trust that she is who she claims, you’re having trouble really remembering anything about her. But when you say to her that maybe you’ll drop in on Peter later, she asks automatically if you think that’s really a good idea and through that you suddenly remember that she often fusses over you and questions your judgement on things, and you remember her.

Excitedly, you bound out of the house, in time to see Peter exiting his. “Hey!” you call out, waving at him.

Peter looks like he was about to rush off somewhere but he stops when you call out and looked over. You see his expression light up momentarily as you hurry up to him, only to drop again, probably because he remembered your memory loss. Actually, Peter’s disappointed because he momentarily hoped you remembered him but his hopes were dashed when you didn’t run up and kiss him like you would have done if you did. He quickly fixes his expression into a friendly one. “Hey. Are you okay?” He’s itching to grab you for a hug, not just stand here talking as though you’re just neighbours and nothing more. In fact, he thanks God, or whoever, that it’s spring break now, because if you were in school with memory loss, someone like Troy would take advantage of the situation and convince you to go out with him. And then Peter can’t guarantee he wouldn’t punch Troy to within an inch of his life if he so much as touched you.

“Yeah, I got some of my memories back,” you grin, bouncing on the balls of your feet. “I can remember my parents at least, so that’s got to be good.”

“Yeah, that’s great,” Peter replies, trying to smile, although it’s strained.

“Where are you off to?” you add, finding yourself wanting to know more about Peter Maximoff by the second. Unconsciously, you allow yourself to scan him in the hopes of finding out something just by looking at him. He’s wearing a Pink Floyd T-shirt, so he must be a fan, under his leather jacket and those sunglasses really suit him, although it’s not really bright enough to need them, perhaps he has sensitive eyes or something.

“Uh...” Of course, ordinarily Peter would tell you the truth, that he’s rushing off to liberate some Twinkies from the store, he’s hoping the sugar rush will alleviate some of his depression, but he can’t tell you that when you can’t remember it’s what he does. You might think badly of him. Heck, he isn’t certain he should tell you about his Mutation because he doesn’t know you’ll react, he doesn’t even know if you can remember _your_ Mutation, let alone his. “Just getting groceries, you know.”

Then, mentally, he smacks himself because that sounds so lame.

“Can I come?” you ask.

“Sure.” If things were normal, he’d just pick you up and run you both down to the store, but instead he lets you fall into step beside him. Each step seems to take forever. “So...do you remember anything else or..?”

“No,” you shrug. “But maybe it’s significant stuff, you know? Like remembering my Dad always argues with whatever the President says or that my Mum’s really fussy, specific stuff, you know.” You glance at him. “Maybe if you told me some more stuff about you, I’d remember.”

Peter thinks for a minute, trying to work out how to jog your memories without freaking you out. “Okay, well, we’re the same age, well, actually, I’m a couple of months older than you...you got me these for my birthday.” He taps his sunglasses. “And...I’ve got two sisters, they’re nearly seven now, and...you’re the only person I know who’s got a lot of time for my Mom, that’s why she likes you.”

“Where do we hang out?” you ask.

“My house, mainly. We play games and listen to music and, you know, just talk and stuff.”

You shake your head. “It’s like...I can see what you’re telling me but I can’t remember any of it. I’m sorry, I really want to.”

“It’s okay,” Peter insists, although the fact you’re sorry you can’t remember him makes it worse somehow. “It’ll come back some time.”

You eventually get to the store, for Peter it feels like it took a lifetime just to get a few Twinkies, and then he realises with a jolt that he should probably pay for them. If you see him taking them without paying, you probably won’t want to hang out with him and then he’s never going to be able to jolt your memories.

Damn!

“That’s...groceries?” you query when all he grabs are two packs of Twinkies.

“What? I’m hungry!” Peter grins. You laugh and for a second it feels like nothing’s changed, for Peter at any rate. “Good, I still make you laugh!”

“Yeah, I guess you do,” you smile, wishing you could remember. Then you catch him looking at you and turn your head, blushing, pretending to look at the magazines in the store.

But this has triggered something off for Peter. Seeing you blush like that reminds him of the first night you babysat, how he made you blush several times that night, how shy you were back then and how, somehow, he managed to win you over. And you’d won him too, being nice to his mother, indulging his sisters in their games and then opening up to him about your powers...that night was perfect.

He knows now what he’s got to do.

*

The next few days pass and some things slowly come back to you. When you see Magda one day struggling with some bags outside her house, you automatically rush to help her and then the memories of her come flooding right back. You can vaguely remember babysitting for her in the past but Peter...Peter’s still a blank. It’s like you’re all part of a photograph and someone’s blacked Peter out so you can’t see him but everyone else is intact.

Therefore you’re glad when he does come to spend a few hours each night with you, to “hang out like we used to.” Although you have a feeling it’s not quite like it used to be, sometimes it feels a bit awkward. Like one time, you decided to watch a late night horror movie together and there was a scene where the creature jumped at the camera, and you, who didn’t see it coming, jumped and Peter threw his arms around you and hugged you tightly, almost like he was expecting you to snuggle into him, like this was natural. Well, as far as Peter remembers, it is, you always hug him during scary movies because you hate jump scares. But since you couldn’t remember it, you peeled yourself away and the pair of you shared an awkward smile before going back to the movie.

“Peter, you don’t have to do this, you know,” your father mutters to him one night as he’s about to leave. “Just tell her you’re dating.”

Peter shakes his head. “I don’t think I should if she can’t remember it. It might freak her out.”

And he leaves, with your parents wondering how they could ever have thought at one time that Peter was all wrong for you.

Then, Friday night rolls around and at Peter’s urging, his mother decides to go out and call on you to babysit, as usual. Your parents agree with the doctor that it’s best for you to carry on as normal as possible, so they’ve no objections to you doing that. This is it, Peter knows, it’s time to set his plan in motion.

“You guys know what you have to do,” he tells his sisters right before you turn up. “Exactly like it was the first night she came over.”

“Of course,” Wanda grins. “Because you’re gonna do all our chores for two weeks.”

“We said one week,” Peter counters.

“Two or no deal,” Lorna insists.

Peter shakes his head. “Okay, fine, two weeks, but no more.”

And it goes like that. Once Magda leaves, Lorna and Wanda rush over to you, tugging you to come and play Dressing Up with them, Peter chides them that you’re not a toy and to be careful pulling on you, and you go upstairs to play with them. Peter checks in on you after a few minutes, finding you totally immersed in the girls’ play world with them. He smiles. This is the easy bit; memory loss or not, you’re easily won over by his sisters. It’s what comes later he’s worried about, recreating everything exactly as it was. Well, it might not go that way exactly; after all, back then you and he were just classmates, nothing more, and now you believe the pair of you are BFFs. He’s got to be careful not to scare you off.

He’s also got to be careful not to get held up at the store whilst stealing Twinkies all over again.

Eventually, you finish up with the girls and put them to bed before making your way back down to the couch. It being spring break, you’ve no homework to finish and you didn’t bring a book either, since you’re planning on hanging out with Peter rather than trying to ignore him this time. Still, he can make that work by flicking on the TV and pretending to find something the two of you can watch. You sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes before he takes the plunge.

“You know, we should get out of here for a bit, it’s boring just sitting around here.”

You frown. “Peter, we can’t, I told your mother-”

“What, that you’d keep an eye on me in case I get into trouble? Well, you could still do that if you came with me.”

“But we can’t leave the girls on their own.”

“Aw, come on, _(Y/N),_ don’t be such a stick in the mud.”

“No.” You pull your legs up on the couch, not sure you like Peter if he’s going to suggest something that reckless. “You can go if you want to, but someone’s got to stay with them.”

Alright, that’s almost how that conversation went word for word, Peter notes, time for phase two. He finds something that looks kind of interesting on the TV and you watch without actually taking much in, still uncertain that Peter is the kind of guy you should be friends with. Then, the next thing you know, he’s reclining in your lap. You jump but don’t tell him to move, wondering if you’re reading too much into the action.

“Sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?” Peter asks.

“Um, no,” you reply, truthfully, blushing. Damn, why does Peter have to be so good-looking? Why can’t you two be more than just friends? After a moment, his focus goes back to the TV and so does yours, and then you feel him twitching slightly against your leg, so you turn back to him. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just getting a bit stir-crazy, that’s all.” Peter says it neutrally but he’s fighting to keep himself from grinning because he knows what’s about to come, if he can just keep this up for long enough.

You hesitate. “Well, you don’t have to be stuck with me if you want to go out for a bit, but be back before your mom gets back, for God’s sake, and don’t wake your sisters.”

“Hey, you won’t even notice I’m gone.”

Peter jumps up and one minute he’s there and then suddenly he’s not. You sit up, startled, and then jump as he suddenly reappears, armed with Twinkies. “What the fu-?”

“ _(Y/N)!_ Language! There’s kids upstairs!”

You follow him as he goes into the kitchen. “Peter, how did you do that?”

“Do what?”

You dart in front of him, blocking the counter. “Tell me, I have to know.”

Peter zips behind you, grinning as you turn around. “I’m fast.”

“You have powers?” Your eyes widen in excitement. “Peter, why didn’t you tell me? I’ve got powers too!”

“No way!” Peter’s fighting not to laugh. “What can you do?”

“Um...”

Peter grabs your hands, just like before. “Come on, I showed you mine, now you’ve got to show me yours! Wow, your hands are cold!”

“Wait! I might hurt you!” You yank your hands out of his. “They’re ice powers and I can’t always control them. I remember that much.”

“You can’t show me just one thing you can do...please...?”

As he expected, you give in, fill a glass with water and use your power to turn it into ice. “Whoa... that’s awesome!”

You blush again, brushing your hair behind your ear. “You think?”

“Are you kidding? It’s amazing!” He’s at your side instantly. “We could have a lot of fun with your powers!”

You blink. “We could?”

Peter nearly falters. Of course, before you were surprised that he wanted to hang out with you, because you’d never really talked before, but now your under the impression you’re best friends with him, of course you’re not surprised by that. Still, he improvises “Well, yeah. Think of all the stuff we could do together.” He fixes you with a slightly meaningful look and it works.

You take a deep breath. “Peter, do...I mean, are you...do you like me? As more than a friend, I mean?”

Slowly, Peter nods. “Yeah. I thought I’d made that obvious by now.”

He’s looking at you so adoringly your heart starts to race. “I like you a lot too,” you admit. Peter grins and steps even closer to you, making your heart start to race. “Even though I probably shouldn’t.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m responsible and you’re a troublemaker.”

“Well, you know what they say. Opposites attract.”

You close your eyes, certain he’s going to kiss you because he’s standing so close. To your surprise, however, he sighs and you feel him pull away. “No, I can’t do this,” he mumbles. You open your eyes to see him leaning on the counter, hands braced on it like he’s trying to steady himself for some reason.

Surprised, and honestly a little hurt, you frown. “Do what?”

“I can’t recreate our first kiss!” Peter whips about to face you. “I’ve tried and it just feels forced! It was perfect before, but I can’t do it all over again, because now it feels like it doesn’t mean anything, well, it means something but not like it did before!”

You blink. “You mean we’ve kissed before?”

Peter sighs and rubs his forehead. “We’re not best friends. I told you that because I didn’t want to freak you out because you couldn’t remember, but the truth is-” He looks at you, pained. “We’ve been dating for nearly a year. Before that we never even talked because we moved in different circles and because I was always too nervous to ask you out. But then...” He runs a hand through his hair. “Then you came and babysat for us that first time and...we did all this...” He gestures to the glass of ice and the Twinkies. “We showed each other our powers and it gave me the courage to ask you out, because I finally knew you’d never see me as some sort of freak.”

It’s your turn to lean against the counter as you digest everything he’s just told you. “We’re...together? As in...together?”

Peter nods, watching you anxiously. _“(Y/N),_ I wasn’t trying to trick you or anything, I...miss you, that’s all, I miss not being able to kiss you or hold you when we watch scary movies, or fall asleep next to you like we do sometimes. I just...I thought maybe if I could do it all over again, you’d remember.”

You think for a second. “So...my first kiss was in your kitchen?”

“Don’t say it like that,” Peter sighs, leaning back against the counter. “It was magical back then, it was...spontaneous. I guess that’s what made it so perfect. I didn’t have any plan to kiss you or anything, well, I was hoping we would, I guess, it’s just...well, I never thought in a million years I’d have the most beautiful girl in the school standing in my kitchen, and then you said you liked me, so I just had to...” He sighs again. “You know, you should probably go. I get it if you don’t want to talk to me right now, I crossed a line.”

You don’t go though, you stand right where you are. Hearing him say all these things, calling you beautiful, admitting he really cares about you, enough to give you up even though he’s dying to be with you...your heart begins stuttering. “Peter, I want you to kiss me.”

Peter looks at you, shoulders slumping. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea...”

“What? Because I can’t remember it?” You walk closer to him and cup his face, these sudden new feelings making you bolder. “I might not remember you, Peter, or any of this, but...you seem to only remember good things about me.”

Peter wrinkles his nose, trying to make light of the situation. “Yeah, well, I left out the parts about you being stubborn. And focusing too much on schoolwork. And stealing all the blankets...”

You laugh, softly and he smiles back at you. “Thank you, I’m essentially a rubbish girlfriend, then?”

“No.” Peter’s serious now, his arms circling your waist. “You’re the best.”

And then he kisses you.

It’s like a door’s been opened, Pandora’s Box in reverse, as everything comes rushing back in one great muddled wave and you push him away, though still clinging to his jacket.

“Whoa, are you okay?” Peter looks worried. “Was that too much-OW!”

You’d just swatted him. “How could you not tell me we were together? God, Peter, I’ve been driving myself mad trying to figure out if I should tell you I liked you!” You look up at him and smile, not really feeling mad at all. Peter looks bewildered. “Well, obviously I more than like you but you already know that.”

“Wait...” Peter’s eyes widen as he figures it out. “You remember?”

You nod. “I remember all of it; our first kiss, the first time you said you loved me, you’ve still got the scar from where I hurt you with my powers, how you managed to win my parents over, you took me to Florida for my birthday – everything!”

“Wait, so all I had to do was kiss you?”

“I guess because you were my first kiss, it was the trigger I needed!”

You hug him tightly, and he hugs you back just as tightly. _“(Y/N),_ I’m sorry if it felt like I was trying to take advantage of you, I just wanted you to remember-”

“No.” You pull back to look up at him. “It was sweet.” You smile. “I love you, Peter.”

Peter kisses you before pulling you into another hug. “I love you too, _(Y/N).”_ You stand in the kitchen just holding one another for the longest time. Then:

“Peter, do you really think I’m stubborn?”

“Um...”

You mock-gasp and pull away from him. “Well, in that case, I don’t think I will be spending the night here after all, Peter Maximoff!”

You turn but a second later Peter seizes you from behind, picks you up and you’re in his basement before you can blink, on your back, on top of his bed and Peter’s beside you, holding you in place, his grin tantalising. “Are you sure there’s nothing I can do to change your mind..?”

“Nothing whatsoever...” you murmur, closing your eyes as his lips find the crook of your neck. You wrap your arms around him, wondering how you could have ever forgotten any of this, and then you decide it doesn’t matter. You’re here, Peter’s here and there’s almost a week’s worth of touching to make up for. You’re actually grateful Peter didn’t take advantage of your memory loss fully, like some boys might.

Peter pulls away, suddenly, and you notice him looking at you intently. “What?” you ask, worried suddenly.

“I was just thinking...” Peter links his fingers through yours. “Something good came out of this.” You cock your head on one side, wondering what he means. “I got to fall in love with you all over again.”

You smile. “Honestly, I think I got to fall in love with you again too, Peter.”

Peter grins, kissing your fingers. “Well, at least now I know what to do if you ever bang your head again.”

You giggle. “Did they fix that ladder?”

“No, I think they threw it out and got a new one.”

“Hm.” You close your eyes, enjoying the feeling of being in his arms again. “Well, thanks for catching me.”

Peter frowns. “You remember that bit?”

“No.” You smile at him. “I just know you’ll always catch me.”

“Always,” Peter agrees, kissing you again.


End file.
